New paradigms for early detection, prevention, and control at the human-environmental interface are needed to reduce global threats from current and emerging infectious diseases. For example, better storage and transport solutions are needed for pathogen-containing samples collected from global satellite laboratories, health clinics and military hospitals treating soldiers with persistent infections. While adequate collection and storage solutions are available for immediate transport to the laboratory, these methods are extremely time sensitive and often require refrigeration and/or cold storage.
Current methodologies for pathogen recovery and identification are dependent on obtaining sterile samples, which is often complicated in the field by contamination of the material with patient or environmental flora. In addition, existing methods are dependent on the use of pathogen-specific transport media, which delays identification of new emerging biothreats in the field, where no such defined growth media exists.
Thus, a need exists for safe and convenient method for the transport of pathogens at ambient temperatures. This disclosure satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.